My Hand In Yours
by DragonRose888
Summary: The long awaited Sequel to 'In My Shoes! After leaving friends and family behind, Gary and Ash start their long awaited period of building up their relationship. Who knows what fates will befall them...ShiShi AshxGary Talks of mpreg
1. Trees in the Living Room

**Wonnykins: The long awaited sequel! This is the continuation of 'In My Shoes'. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon, Ash, Gary, Umbreon, Pikachu, and Gary's cool car do not belong to me. The setting does, as does the plot. And, If you're wondering about the babies Gary talks about, those are mine, too. I don't care what Ash tells you. XD**

**My Hand in Yours**

**A Wonnykins Production**

"It's getting late. When are we stopping?"

"Soon. There's a place near-by...Ah! Right here!"

The driver of a red Corvette stopped just outside a cabin. Surrounded by the growth of forest on the mountain, it was a secluded little place, far from the prying eyes of others. Quiet, peaceful, and almost perfect.

Almost.

Gary Oak frowned. 'I thought there was a garage, last time...' He eyed his precious car, and then the on-coming storm. 'It'll have to do.' His green-eyes fell upon a dark-haired boy stretching next to said car, looking around.

"Wow." He murmured, "It's pretty!"

Gary sighed, shaking his head. "You're easy to please." He said, crossing his arms and smiling. Ash Ketchem frowned playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, mimicking Gary's pose.

The older boy put an arm around his shoulders. "It means I don't have to deal with any whining." He whispered in reply. Ash laughed softly as the other boy kissed his cheek.

"Come on, it's gonna rain." The smaller boy insisted, tugging Gary to the house. The older let himself be lead to the door.

After grabbing Ash's Pokemon and training stuffs, Gary and said dark-haired trainer had fled the city and had driven into the mountains, minus cheerleaders, friends, and car-driver. Gary had decided to drive. After all, why waste time with people you didn't need when the one person you loved was entwining their fingers with yours as you kept your eyes on the dirt road ahead?

Gary was not about to question that logic.

Ash pushed the door open, and they both hurried inside, Pikachu and Umbreon at their heels. They were just in time; rain started falling from the heavens. The two boys giggled softly from running. Their Pokemon eyed each other before shaking their heads with weak smiles on their furry faces. You got used to the laughter after a road trip.

"It's cold! Get a fire going, will ya?" Ash chattered, holding his arms for warmth. Gary sighed, also shivering.

"It's usually not this cold."

"You've stayed here before?" Ash asked.

Gary nodded, winding around the cushy pieces of furniture. "A few times, while I was doing research."

Umbreon lit up the room, and Pikachu scampered over to the fireplace. Little sparks shot from its paws and blasted the wood. Viola. Instant fire.

The two boys sighed and sat down on the couch. The Pokemon curled up in their laps as the boys got comfortable, whether it was under the other's arms or draped around them.

Ash sighed contently. "Are you ever going to let me see anyone again?"

"Maybe. If you're nice." Gary teased, nipping the boy's ear.

Ash winced. "That hurts, you know."

"Do I look like I care about a loser like you, Ashy-boy?" The older taunted.

"You'd better." The younger muttered. Gary chuckled, nuzzling his face into Ash's hair.

"Trust me, I do." He breathed. Ash smiled lightly, reaching up and tugging playfully on a lock of auburn-colored hair. "Hey!"

Ash giggled again. "Think of it as pay back for the ear thing."

"If that's how you play the game, then what's my punishment for kidnapping you?" Gary asked, one eye brow raised.

Ash frowned, closing his eyes. "Mm...I dunno...I'll think of something..." He yawned, "...but can I sleep, first?"

"You can do anything first besides punishing me." Gary mumbled, "Except leave, of course." He added quickly.

Ash opened one eye and snapped his fingers. "Oh darn." He sighed sarcastically, "Whatever shall I do?" He smiled again. Gary kissed his temple.

"Just shut up and sleep, Drama Boy." The older boy muttered, "Or I will molest you within an inch of your life."

Ash opened both eyes. "Oh, really?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, "In case you haven't noticed, you're sixteen,"

"And?"

"and I'm fourteen. No molesting. Not yet." The dark-haired boy murmured. He closed his eyes again. Gary rolled his eyes, ducking his head into the boy's neck and kissing it.

"Two words, Ashy-boy: Too. Bad. Or these ones: Bite. Me."

Ash squirmed, not used to having someone lick his neck. "No way. Don't even think about it."

"Why not? We don't have to worry about you having babies anytime after." Gary reasoned. Ash's eyes shot open.

"One, you're gross. Two, what makes you think I'd be the one having the babies?" Ash glared at him suspiciously.

Gary sighed wearily. "One, I know I'm gross, so bite me. Two, I'm older and I'll be on top. Got it?"

"Then you can bite me, because there's no way I'm on the bottom." Ash crossed his arms and looked away to emphasize his point. The poor boy was on his back faster then he could blink. Gary smirked over him.

"You sure about that?" The older boy whispered. Ash glared. In another second, Gary received a very nasty shock courtesy of Pikachu, who had been knocked to the floor. The green-eyed boy got off her master, trying to calm the nerves in his poor head.

Ash sat up, straightening his shirt. "You can forget about sex, and definitely forget being on top, Gary. Thank-you, Pikachu." He added to the mouse-Pokemon, who nodded, glaring at the other boy.

Gary pouted. "That was uncalled for, Ashy-boy." He scooted over to the far side of the couch, "You can sit there and be cold, now." He crossed his arms, "Come, Umbreon."

The dark-Pokemon sat defiantly in Ash's lap with Pikachu. Gary eyed it.

"Fine, be that way." He looked away from the three.

A shiver found its way through his body. Ash sighed, watching him wearily.

"Cold?" He asked.

Gary shook his head. "Nope." Shiver.

"You sure?" Ash moved closer to the other boy.

"Yep." Gary felt his teeth chatter. The fire wasn't doing him any good.

"Positive?" Ash teased.

Gary ignored the arms on his waist. "Uh-huh." He nodded. He felt the younger boy's head in his side.

"Can I hug you anyway?"

Gary glared as best he could, but the innocent look on Ash's face made it slide right off. He smiled. The older boy wrapped an arm around Ash's shoulders again, letting him lay on his chest.

Even if it was cold, and raining, this was paradise to the two boys. Absolute paradise.

When Gary opened his eyes again, lightning was blinding him. The fire in the fireplace had long since burned out, and the warmth he was feeling was coming from Ash and the two Pokemon, who were all still asleep. The auburn-haired boy smiled at his newly accommodated boyfriend.

'He's cute when he's asleep...' Gary thought, smiling and chuckling to himself. He looked around, stretching as best he could with the dark-haired boy against his side. The rain was beating the little cabin mercilessly. Thunder crashed nearby. The green-eyed boy frowned. The storm had gotten worse during their sleep. By the sounds of it, it was only going to get worse.

Another bolt of lightning sizzled to the ground, outside. It sounded close. Pikachu was aware of the electric current, and she was restlessly tossing and turning on Ash's lap. Said boy frowned, curled his arm more tightly around her, and settled back into his peaceful sleep. The clap of thunder made all of the room's occupants open their eyes and huddle closer together.

"That sounds close." Ash muttered, sleepily.

Gary nodded. "I know. It's been getting closer, too."

Suddenly, with a terrible crackle, lightning struck again, right outside one of the cabin's windows. Ash yelped. It was silent, for a moment.

Gary was the one who spotted the fire, first. He shouted something, and pulled Ash to the floor, just as the tree outside fell right through the roof.

None of the four opened their eyes for a while. Finally, however, Ash noticed that he was getting wet. He shivered, propping himself up onto his elbows. Gary was already sitting up, staring at the giant tree trunk that had crashed right into the cabin and on top of the place on the couch where he and the younger boy had been lounging.

Umbreon crawled onto the trunk, sniffing the branches. Pikachu's cheeks crackled with electricity beyond her control. Both boys huddled together on the floor, getting drenched.

"That...was close..." Gary murmured. Ash shivered in response.

"...We're going to have to find somewhere else to spend the night." The auburn-haired boy said, after a while.


	2. Boys in the Hot Tub

With the storm raging around them, and the constant threat of being swept off-road ever-present, the two trainers and their pokemon were bundled back up in Gary's car, which had miraculously been unharmed during the accident. It had been two hours, and Gary still had not found a place to sleep. He would have pulled off to the side of the road, by now, but the rain was pouring, and chances of a flood kept him going.

Ash was nestled in the seat beside him, a blanket wrapped around him in an effort to keep him comfortable. Pikachu was in his lap, and Umbreon was in Gary's. Both pokemon and the dark-haired boy were fast-asleep. Personally, Gary wouldn't have minded a little conversation, as long as it kept his eyes open.

About ready to say 'the hell with it' and pull over, the car's head-lights rested on a path leading back into the forest. Relieved, the exhausted, auburn-haired boy turned in. He was pleased to find a small, mountain home situated in the grove of trees, hidden away from the main road. Finally parking the car, he sighed, rubbing his forehead to stifle an on-coming headache.

Umbreon woke up first, and he stretched in his master's lap, eying the new cabin disdainfully.

"It looks tree-proof." Gary muttered jokingly, and the dark-pokemon chuckled wheezily. Getting out and bracing himself against the rain, Gary ran around to the other side of the Corvet, opening up Ash's door and shaking him.

"Five more minutes..." The younger mumbled.

"No 'five more minutes'. I found a place to stay, so haul ass."

Ash rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Really?"

The older nodded, brushing his own wet hair out of his eyes. "Really. Now come on; I'm getting soaked." He stepped out of the way, holding out part of his jacket to shield his beloved from the downpour. Ash smiled faintly and ducked under the arm, grateful for the coat over top him as he and the other three charged inside.

Gary shivered, fumbling with the door-knob. "I'm going to be pissed if this place is locked."

"These cabins never are, unless someone's already here."

"Thanks for the tip." Gary growled, finally getting the stubborn door open and pushing the younger boy inside, scooting the two pokemon in with his foot. "Stay inside and try to get a fire going. I'll get our stuff."

"You'll catch a cold." Ash warned. Gary shrugged as if he didn't care, which he probably didn't, and the dark-haired boy leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Fine. If you do, I'm not taking care of you." He teased.

"I don't believe that for one minute." Gary taunted. "I'll be right back. Get a fire going." The older turned and darted back into the rain, and Ash shut the door. He turned to Pikachu, who immediately worked her magic on the fireplace. In minutes, a fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace, and the atmosphere became a lot warmer. Ash took the time to look around. This cabin was a little bigger then the other one; he could see stairs leading up to a balcony type hallway, and several doors there. There was a kitchen and a dining room, as well as the sitting room he was in, and what looked like a door leading to a basement. This one also seemed to have a garage, too. Beyond that, a set of glass sliding doors led out to an enclosed patio. It was quite comforting to be in such a large place indoors again.

A knock on the front door brought Ash out of his inspection, and he immediately ran to the door and wrenched it open. Gary stumbled in, setting down several of their bags.

"God hates me." He mumbled, looking sour. Ash saw the teen was covered in mud.

"Why's that?"

Gary sighed. "I slipped on my way to the car. When I finally managed to get back up here, onto the front porch, I saw the garage." He blew a piece of soggy hair out of his face. "Life's a bitch."

"No, it's not." Ash mock-scolded. "No go park that damn car in the garage and get back inside. I've already said I'm not pampering your ass if you get sick."

Gary muttered as he trudged back out. "I take that back. _You're_ the bitch." Ash stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. "A bratty bitch."

Taking the bags Gary had drug inside, Ash started looking for clean clothes. As much as he said he wasn't going to take care of Gary if he caught a cold, he did care if he was wet, muddy and miserable. Staring into the older boy's bag, Ash smirked. He had a bit of a scheme in mind. Turning to the two pokemon, he relayed his plan, and soon, they too were smirking.

Still grumbling about how God hated him, and how life and Ash were both bitches, Gary had pulled his beloved car into the convenient garage. He grabbed the rest of the luggage and trudged inside, sopping wet and dripping water and mud everywhere he stepped.

_'When I get in there, God help Ash, cause I sure as hell won't.'_

Ash was sitting on the stairs to the second floor. He was tapping his foot in an impatient way, and when Gary dropped the rest of the luggage in an exhausted manner, he looked over guiltily.

"You look like a drowned Rattata." He stated, getting to his feet.

"I **feel** like a drowned Rattata." Gary growled, glaring. "Thanks for helping."

"Oh, so now it's my fault that you told me to stay in here?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded to a stack of clothes and towels on the floor. "Go get a shower. You'll be cleaner, and hopefully in a better mood."

"Why you little..."

"Just do it." Ash shoved the pile at Gary. "Don't be a baby."

Gary leered. "Baby?"

"Baby."

They stared at each other. "Why don't you get one? You're wet, too." Gary pointed out.

Ash snickered. "But I'm not covered in mud, am I? Shower. Now." He instructed, turning the older around and pushing him to the stairs.

Gary started muttering again as he marched upstairs. Ash chuckled. When the bathroom door in the master bedroom slammed closed, he turned to the two pokemon, who had covered themselves in the muck Gary had tracked in.

"Okay, guys, come get me." Ash murmured, smirking.

Stripping himself down to nothing, Gary shivered, still sopping wet all over, and with muddy water covering his body. The water in the hot-tub was running hot, and steam was now covering the bathroom. It was pretty big, considering what Gary had been expected. It had two sinks and a large, full wall mirror on one wall; the tub and shower, separate of course, on another, and the hot tub on the other wall, in an alcove all by itself. There was one large, frosted window above the hot-tub, giving a view of the sun, but a good source of privacy.

The dirty clothes disposed of in a laundry basket hidden another little alcove, the shivering teen climbed slowly into the water, slowly lowering himself in and settling back with a contented sigh. Lightning crackled outside as he turned off the water and let the warmth over take him. He was just about fully relaxed when a knock came from the door. Frowning, Gary glared at the offending wood.

"What?"

The door opened gently, and Ash peered in. His face was dirty.

"What in the hell?! What's with your face?!"

Ash glowered. "I was attacked by our pokemon." He mumbled, not looking pleased. "They thought it'd be funny."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Precious little angels." He spat. "Well, I just got in, so you'll have to-"

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I joined you." Ash cut in sharply, closing the door behind him. He set his own set of towels and clothes next to Gary's on the sink, and looked inquisitively towards the other boy. "That's all right, right?" Without Gary noticing, he locked the door.

"Uh, well, I don't know-"

Ash brightened. "Good." Gary looked away as the other boy got undressed.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" The older asked, pointedly looking to the window when Ash got into the hot-tub on the opposite side. Once Gary deemed it safe to look, he gazed back at the raven-haired boy quizzically.

Ash shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be? It's not wasting water, and it's not hurting anything."

_'You have no idea what's hurting...'_ Gary thought, trying not to concentrate on the fact that they were both naked in the same bath. "I guess so." He admitted. "Let's hurry up, just in case this place doesn't hold up, either."

Ash looked disappointed. "Why? It's nice and warm." He complained, sliding down against the back of the tub so that only his head was above the water. His tiny feet brushed against Gary's legs innocently. "Come on, let's take a break for a few minutes. We've been rushing all day."

Gary couldn't argue with that point. "Most of the week, really." He added, settling back as well. He closed his eyes, intent on having a bit of a rest, when he was splashed in the face. "The hell?!" He sat up, whipping the water out of his eyes. Ash giggled. "Oh, I see, wait until I get all comfortable, eh?" He blinked, looking up at Ash. "You'll regret that." He splashed Ash back.

"Hey!" Ash threw up his hands to shield himself from the water and laughed, flinging more back at Gary. Their water fight continued until thunder roared outside, and the rain increased. Ash eyed the window. "It's getting worse. I'm starting to think it's following us."

Gary chuckled. "Whatever you say, Ash." He teased. Ash pouted, and made his way over so that he was beside the older boy. Gary raised an eyebrow, resting his arm on the boy's shoulders. Ash wrapped his arms around the older boy, nestling his head into Gary's side. "Why so cuddly, all of a sudden, huh?"

"Scared, I guess." Ash muttered, looking up at the other's face.

Gary snorted. "That's crap, and you know it. You aren't afraid of thunder."

The younger continued to stare up at him, and then leaned up, hands coming up and clasping around Gary's neck, so that the two were eye to eye with each other. "No, you're right, I'm not." The copper-eyed boy cocked his head a little. "But that's not what I'm afraid of."

"Oh?" Gary looked back, bemused puzzlement on his face. A small, cocky smile found its way on his lips. "Then what are you afraid of? Do I need to protect poor, little Ash?" He teased lovingly. His hands found their way onto the younger's hips.

Ash frowned. "I'm not some princess, you know."

"You act like it."

"I do not." Ash insisted. "You just want me to. But I've already told you that you'll have to fight me if you want to be the one on top." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Gary's lightly.

The older boy sighed in an exasperated way. "You set this up, didn't you, you brat?" He pulled the boy closer, not caring that their skin was brushing so close together. "Then I'll fight you, but you won't win." The auburn-haired boy warned, brushing another kiss to the younger's lips. "Because I always get my way." As the auburn-haired boy deepened the kiss, Ash tilted his head to the side, swinging one leg over the other's hips as he did so.

"Are you sure it'll be that easy?" He asked through the kiss. The younger hissed as the green-eyed boy brought one of his legs up, nudging the flesh between his legs with it.

"I know it will be." Gary replied, and passionately kissed the boy he held once more.


End file.
